


Collection of One Shots

by Delirious_Comfort



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious_Comfort/pseuds/Delirious_Comfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tumblr prompt</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt

_“You're kidding, right?” Emma said as she pushed the shopping cart down the isle._

_“Nope, not even remotely so.”_

_“Regina!”_

_“Whining is only going to make it worse.”_

_“Nothing could be worse than you denying me my ice cream,” Emma murmured._

_Regina grinned, “Care to bet on it?”_

_“Yes.”_

* * *

 

Emma groaned, “Okay, I take it back.”

“Too late,” Regina laughed as she straddled Emma once more.

“Regina, please.”

“I already told you no and I don't like to repeat myself,” Regina growled as her nails dug further into Emma's skin, before moving them down Emma's abdomen. “In fact, I would really appreciate it if you would just ... not speak for a while.”

Emma huffed.

“Or make inappropriate noises,” Regina added before she leaned forward and let her tongue swirl around a rigid peak. She smiled when Emma let out a long, guttural moan.

“I bet you're wet,” Regina huskily whispered into Emma's ear. “I bet you would give up all the ice cream in the world if it meant I would touch you.” She rolled her hips slowly against Emma's core.

“I bet I can make you come without even touching you. Care to make another deal Emma?”

Emma shook her head when Regina's tongue slipped inside the shell of her ear.

“You don't want to come? Such a pity,” Regina mused as she placed open mouthed kisses on the small dip of Emma's neck. She smiled when another whine came from Emma's mouth. “Oh, I see. You don't want to make another deal. Speak now.”

“Please, Regina,” Emma said as she arched her back, desperate for more contact, the wetness between her legs increasing with every movement of Regina's hips.

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and sucked her fingers into her mouth, coating them with wetness before placing them where Emma wanted them most.

“If you can come within ten seconds, I will reward you with my fingers. If not, you don't get to come for a week.”

Emma gasped, “That's not fair.”

“You were just begging me to let you come. Surely, if you're so ready for it, ten seconds should be all you need,” Regina murmured before rolling a rigid peak between her fingers.

“Fuck, Regina, please.”

“10.”

Emma's fingers moved fast.

“9.”

“Shit.”

“8,” Regina said as she she locked Emma's hand in place between her thighs.

“7.”

A moan erupted and Emma wondered who it came from.

“6.”

She was throbbing.

“5, faster now.”

“Regina.”

“4.”

She was so close.

“3.”

So close.

“2.”

She screamed out in frustration.

“NOW.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: The evil Queen and ducklings

It was a strange sight, seeing The Evil Queen doubled over with laughter as she sat on her throne. The laughter that started out as nothing more but a cackle had developed into a full blown giggle fest now.

Emma frowned, “Why did you do that?”

“They annoyed me,” Regina murmured in between laughs that came from deep within her. “I suppose you disapprove?”

“You're the Queen,” Emma said as she tried to contain the smile that formed on her lips. “Is this a permanent change?”

“Hardly,” Regina scoffed as she stood up and placed a hand on her stomach. “Why does it hurt?”

“It's what happens when you laugh after hundreds of years of terrorizing people. You're using muscles you've not used in years,” Emma said as she looked around the throne room. Hundreds of ducklings were scattered throughout, running around frantically. Mere minutes ago they had been the peasants begging for an audience with their Queen. They all cowered in fear as they, one-by-one, had approached her and when none of them seemed to be able to speak Regina had transformed everyone into ducklings with a wave of her hand.

Everyone except for Emma. Never Emma.

“Do you not have a sense of humor, my knight?” Regina asked as she inched closer towards Emma and pushed her against the wall, pinning her against it. “Surely you agree that these ducklings are a much more pleasant sight now,” Regina said as she waved a hand around.

“If you're not careful they will all imprint themselves on you,” Emma said with a grin. “Though I suppose, you would probably revel in it.” She grimaced when Regina's tongue licked Emma's cheek.

“You are getting too cheeky, my knight. Remember who you are speaking to. I am your Queen.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Yes, your Majesty.”

“I do not like ducklings,” Regina huffed. “They are ugly.”

Emma nodded, “I regularly transform people into ugly animals as well.”

“You dare to mock me?”

“I think you you really love ducklings. You must find them to be adorable.”

Regina cackled before claiming Emma's mouth with her own. “Ducklings are ugly.”

“Whatever you say, your Majesty.”

“They are worthless.”

Emma nodded, “Of course, my Queen.”

“They smell.”

Emma laughed, “You don't need to convince me.”

Regina's finger traced Emma's jaw, “Shall we have duck for dinner tonight, my knight?”

Emma gasped and scrunched her face, “I will pass, thank you.”

Regina fake pouted, “You must eat. What shall you have for dinner instead?”

Emma smiled as she looked at Regina, “I'll tell you if you let the ducklings go. Transform them back.”

Regina's mouth moved to Emma's ear and whispered, “Say please.”

"Please, my Queen.”

Regina sighed and with a swift move of her hand the ducklings transformed back into the low-life peasants Regina thought they were. “Leave,” she belted out before turning her attention back to Emma. “Now, my little duckling, tell me. What will you be eating tonight?”

Emma grinned, it was a question that required no answer, instead she claimed Regina's mouth hungrily. Regina pushed Emma down to her knees and looked at her expectantly. Emma's brow arched as she looked at Regina with a grin, “Honestly, ducklings?”

 “What can I say,” Regina murmured as Emma feasted, “I love my duckling.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt

Emma let herself fall down on the bed as she puffed. The heat wave currently residing over Storybrooke was melting her from the inside out and after having been stuck at the Sheriff’s office all day, she was glad to finally be able to go home.

That happy feeling hadn’t last long though when Snow apologized profoundly because David had broken the A/C unit and they wouldn’t be able to fix it for another three days.

She had briefly considered to ask Regina if she could use the guestroom to spend the night but Regina was still pissed at her for taking Henry to the movies and feeding him too much popcorn instead of a ‘healthy snack’ like Regina had suggested.

She grinned when she recalled the face the Mayor had made when Henry came bouncing through the door. Riled up Mayor was her all-time favorite thing in the world and lately Emma couldn’t help but wonder what a seething Regina would be like in bed.

“Fucking heat,” she murmured as she took off her shirt and laid back down again. There was a faint throb between her legs but the idea of having to take care of it in this heat just exhausted her.

She yelped when her phone buzzed, she leaned over and grabbed it from the nightstand. Her lips curled up in a small smile when she saw Regina had texted her.

_Miss Swan. I sincerely hope that you’re in for a rough night. Henry has been bouncing through the house all night and while he is finally asleep, I haven’t quite forgotten who the responsible party for his behavior is. Rest assured I will one day return the favor. MRM_

Emma frowned as she texted back, ‘ _What does MRM stand for?’_ She placed her phone on her stomach as she awaited the reply. When it finally came, she moaned softly at the vibrations of the message against her skin.

“So much for not being hot and bothered, “ Emma murmured as she read the text.

‘ _Mayor Regina Mills, do try and keep up, dear. MRM_

Emma snorted and didn’t bother to send a reply, instead she dropped the phone on her pillow. “Oh what the hell,” she murmured as her hand disappeared beneath her pants. Images of Regina flooded her brain as her finger slid through her wetness and she moaned loudly. Emma Swan had never been too shy for a little dirty talk and since she didn’t have a partner to do it for her, she gladly took it upon herself to speak her thoughts out loud.

She wiggled out of her pants and kicked them to the floor as her hand disappeared inside of her panties once more, “Fuck, Regina, what I wouldn’t do to be there right next to you. Just the thought of you gets me so hot.” Her moans became louder as she flicked her clit with her finger, “God, I want you so badly.”

She almost fell of the bed when a voice thundered through the phone, “What the hell are you doing, Miss Swan?” She scrambled of the bed in search of her phone and her cheeks flushed when she saw the ongoing call to Regina. “Fuck, fuck, shit,” she mumbled before hanging up. No way in hell was she going to explain to Regina what she was doing, maybe the Mayor didn’t hear her. “Yeah, right.” Having been caught didn’t help her situation though and she laid down once more to continue her little game. She eyed her phone, making sure it was properly turned off this time before slipping one finger inside of her. Her eyes closed when Regina’s name fell from her lips once more, “Fuck me, Regina” she exclaimed as she arched her back.

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

Emma’s eyes shut open at the voice of the Mayor being so near and when she saw Regina standing beside her bed, her hand stilled its movement. She was too flabbergasted to cover herself up or to remove her finger from inside of her, “Regina? What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in here?”

Regina cackled, “Magic dear, have you forgotten about my poofing ability? Quite the sight you’re displaying there, Miss Swan,” Regina said with a nod of her head. “Are you desperate for my touch?” Emma blinked when Regina straddled her and removed Emma’s hand from her panties and replaced it with her own. Both women moaned simultaneously when Regina entered Emma, “So eager, who would have known the Savior would have the hots for silly ol’ me?”

“Shut up, Regina,” Emma moaned as she pulled the Mayor’s head down and captured her mouth with her own. “You should’ve known that someone like you would never be far from my mind.”

Regina smiled, “Oh I know, dear. I’ve been biting my time, waiting for you to make the first move. I suppose I should be glad that technology betrayed you.” She moaned when Emma’s wall clenched around her finger. “What I wouldn’t do to you,” she breathed out.

Emma smiled, “Stop talking and show me.”

“Gladly.”

 


End file.
